


High 🍁Prinxiety🍁

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Prinxiety Fluff/smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Virgil sometimes is too much so Thomas has to make him tone it down with his anti-anxiety stuff. He has no idea that a lot of the time Virgil is too much on purpose because of the effect the meds have on him.(Fluff turned to teasing near the end)





	High 🍁Prinxiety🍁

Virgil's POV: 

I giggled as I watched some random YouTube video about I don't remember what. My mind was light as a feather and for the first time in months I was eating something. Thomas didn't do drugs but sometimes when I'm being too much he'll take something meant to suppress me. It gives me the same feeling as being more baked than an organic cracker. And on these days I normally hide away in my room because I refuse to tell anyone that I basically get high more often than necessary. Sometimes when my mind gets to be too much I'll make Thomas take one just to keep me from becoming too much. Thomas still doesn't know how they really affect me. I giggled again as I realized I was watching a fail compilation video. Out of nowhere, Roman bursts into the room, seeming tired and annoyed.

"Oi! What are you doing in my room?" I said. He completely ignored me and closed the door before dragging himself over to me and laying across my back. "Oi!!!"

"Virgil, they're being mean!" He said, pouting.

"Who?"

"Remus and Deceit. They keep saying bad things about you!" I snorted and then started having a laughing fit because with my drugged up brain this was amusing as hell.

"You're upset cause they're talking bad about me? Aren't I supposed to be upset? I mean, what they're saying is probably true but they're not talking about you," I rambled, not entirely noticing what I was saying.

"Virgil are you on something? Normally you panic when someone even mentions those two." My dumbass brain thought it would be a great idea to out myself because I don't know, actually. 

"Thomas took those pills because I wouldn't shut up and I don't even care. The first time was scary though but I forgot about it halfway through and I slept like a baby that night." Roman chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Now I know why you spend so much time in here. And since it's helping you eat and sleep I'd say it's good for you." I nod and watch Roman sit up before getting ready to leave.

"Wait, where are you going???" I whined, pulling his sleeve.

"Back to my room. It's late and we need to sleep." I whined again and refused to let go of his arm. I gave him my most adorable pout and watched him cave.

"You want me to stay with you? I guess it couldn't hurt but if you attack me tomorrow morning then never again!" I nodded and smiled as I pulled him into my nest-like bed and curled up against him. I enjoyed those pills so much because they gave me everything I wanted. Confidence, a free mind and the ability to eat without feeling guilty.

"The cuddly type, I see."

"I never get this much attention. I was never held before I met you guys, either. I cuddle my pillow to try and feel loved. Sorry, I keep rambling.." I cuddled closer to him and he wrapped the blanket around us before deciding to run his fingers through my hair.

"It's alright, darling. Get some sleep now, okay love?" I nodded and closed my eyes, falling asleep with the only ease I get when Thomas takes the pill.

❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤❤🖤

When I woke up I was confused to say the least. Roman was cuddling me and I had no clue what to do. I forgot about most of last night and that included the part where Roman and I got to cuddling. I sat up and tried to remember what the fuck happened. That was the downside to the pills, of course. After the high comes the lost memories. I usually write down everything as it happens when the pill is in action but last night I guess I forgot to.

"Virge, you good?" Roman's voice sounded next to me. I looked at him and made a small noise.

"I can't remember last night," I said, a slight whine in my tone. He chuckled and pulled me back into his arms, running his fingers through my hair.

"Well, I came here to complain about Deceit and Remus making fun of you and you casually brushed it off which lead to me discovering you were pretty much high off your ass and then I tried to leave and you pulled me back and made me stay here." That sounds like what I would do if that were to happen, actually. We sat there silently for a while before Patton knocked on the door.

"Virgil? I know you like your privacy but have you seen Roman? He just disappeared last night and I don't know where he's run off to." I looked up at him and he shrugged.

"Do you want me to speak up or do you want me to stay a bit longer?" He asked softly so Patton wouldn't hear. I moved myself so I was sitting on his lap to answer him and he seemed to know what I wanted.

"Haven't seen him! I'm sure he's fine and dandy and doing his Prince thing. He'll probably be back before dinner, don't worry. Just hang out with your little boyyyfriendd!" I said, teasing him a little.

"Okay, well, just go back to whatever you were doing then!" I knew he was blushing and I waited for him to scamper off before I got up and locked my door and returned to my spot in Roman's lap. He smiled at me and pulled me a little closer, earning a small squeak and a light blush.

"You're never gonna tell him about us, are you?" He asked, giving me a smirk.

"I will just not now. I want one more day without him fanboying about it."

"Virge, love, it's been a year. I'm sure he wouldn't be surprised at this point." I stuck my tongue out at him which earned a light smack on my thigh. "Tone that sass down mister or I'll make sure you can't sit." 

"Oh will you now? Then maybe I'll challenge you on that~"


End file.
